Halloween
by Hey Lady Hey
Summary: Halloween night. Bunny suits, goose stepping, pranks, run ins with Greasers and Bullies. Oh, and slash. [PeteyxJimmy, GaryxJimmy]
1. Bullies in the Night

After a long day of classes, avoiding the bullies and jocks, and trying to avoid Eunice and her rancid kisses, all Jimmy Hopkins wanted to do was sleep. He was exhausted as he pushed through the double doors, not even bothering to sit in the common room and catch a bit of TV. He simply headed to his room, closing the door behind him.

It was Halloween tonight, and frankly he didn't care. It had been forever since he was a kid, out trick-or-treating, and pulling pranks was not half as fun when there wasn't your step-dad's car ripe for the egging outside. Besides, the last thing he needed was to get in trouble with Principal Crabblesnitch again. The prefects had already caught him twice defending himself, once against the Jocks and once when he had stumbled into Greaser territory.

Lights shown outside through the blinds, the sound of kids laughing catching his ear. A firecracker exploded outside, and his dark room lit up for a second.

There was someone on his bed.

Jimmy drew back like a snake had bitten him, licking his lips nervously. Whoever it was, they had been in a very calm and easy-going position. Careless.

"Trent?" He asked tentatively. He had told the Bully not to come to him until after 11, but he could have forgot. Truthfully, his boyfriend wasn't very bright.

The laugh echoed back his answer. The man turned on the lamp from the bed. Jimmy's freckled face lost his color. "Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy..." Gary said, tsking dramatically. "Are there certain someones visiting your bedroom at night? Waiting for you to come back, so you can do things in the dark-?"

"Look," Jimmy burst out, stepping forward suddenly, gritting his teeth. "I only said his stupid name because I thought- I thought he had broken into my room, and was going to try and rip me a new one." He was close to gnashing his teeth in Gary's scarred face. That powerful smirk made him feel vulnerable and inferior.

Gary's smile grew, cat-like. "Okay, Jimmy-boy..." He looked away, straightening his black Nazi hat. "I believe you," His words so venomously sweet; "Your costume's in your wardrobe. Put it on." He sneered. Jimmy nearly growled, stomping over to his wardrobe and opening it to find a skeleton costume. He looked over his back at Gary, who was watching him. Jimmy gave him a sour look, stepping into the wardrobe and closing the door behind him.

Gary swore quietly under his breath. Damn Hopkins... He had thought he would have been stupid enough to change in front of him. He had underestimated him- and his connections with the other cliques. Seems like the Bully's might get a sweet spot for ol' Jimmy boy if he didn't do something...

When he finally pushed the wardrobe open, stepping out in the macabre skeleton costume, Gary stood from the bed, his high boots clicking against the old wooden floor.

"Let's go, Jimmy. You know," He didn't bother to turn around when he spoke to him. "Before any of those _bullies_ come."

Jimmy, predictably, did not walk behind Gary. He angrily pushed past him, stomping out of the dorm. The trademark sneer crossed his scarred face.

---

I know, technically, that Trent should not like Jimmy yet. But, it's because of his smooth moves that he gets all the boys. ;D

Bully fanfic. Halloween night, and Gary's waiting for Jimmy. Shonenai. wtf is wrong with me.


	2. Pink Bunny Suits

Pete wondered why he listened to Gary. Maybe it was the way he talked. He was so confident, intimidating; yet, his voice always held those undertones of friendship that almost always swayed him to do the ADD inflicted boy's bidding. Or maybe, he was just afraid of getting the crap beaten out of him by the sociopath.

The pink bunny suit vaguely reminded him of a pair of pajamas his Aunt had gotten him for his fourth Christmas. Since he was four, he couldn't remember it much, but he did remember he grudgingly agreed to wear it after bickering about how girly it was. (Of course, he never told anyone that it was his favorite pair of pajamas because of how soft they were...) The costume was so much alike to his old pajamas; he could have sworn Gary must have bought the same kind his Aunt had.

Except five sizes bigger.

Why was he wearing this again? Oh, right. Gary. Scary Gary. He had pulled on an extremely fuzzy, pink bunny suit, because of Gary.

Kowalski poked his head out of his dorm room. The coast was clear of bullies and jocks, with only some of the nerds and no-cliques hanging around. He let out a sigh, taking a tentative step out of his room. The meaner cliques were already out causing mischief. Thank god, he would get his ass beat if someone saw him in-

"Hey twerp!" Two big, sweaty palms clamped over his face, covering his eyes and his nose. Petey yelped, squirming and clawing at those hands. "Huhuh, guess who it is, skinny!"

He didn't need to see the man behind that voice. That heavy, slow drawl belonged to one guy only, and that was Russel. "Russel! Russel- put me down!"

There was a sharp punch to his gut, and Petey groaned, momentarily stopping his struggles. There was a laugh from in front of him, and the source of the voice punched him again. "Good job holding bunny foo-foo, Russel." That voice belonged to pimple-forehead Trent. (Kowalski was good at identifying his attackers voices. Things like this happened regularly.) He felt the hands that were clamped around his head jerking him upwards, and Pete started to struggle with renewed vigor.

"Huhuhuh," Russel dropped him, and Pete fell unceremoniously into the trashcan. He started to struggle to get out, but Trent reached forward, shoving him hard, making him lose his breath and get shoved farther into the disgusting bin.

The two bullies laughed, and Petey nearly whimpered, trying to get out. All of a sudden, the door to Jimmy's room burst open, and he stormed out, followed by a smirking Gary.

"Wait, Jimmy! We need to get..." He paused, finally noticing the object of all the bullies' attention. A grin appeared on his face as he watched his pink little bunny struggle. "Petey, here..." Trent looked over at Gary, cracking his knuckles. The ADD boy didn't flinch at all, and the bully backed down.

"Haha, you friends with bunny foo-foo here?"

"Not at all." Gary said smoothly, tucking his hands behind his back and standing rigid straight. "I'm just here to collect the trash." The two bullies burst out laughing, and Smith smiled thinly. They were so easy to amuse and befriend. Too easy.

Nobody had noticed Jimmy had turned from the door and had walked back to the scene, except for Petey. The boy, costumed as a skeleton, marched up to Trent. The blonde-haired boy stopped laughing, letting out a small chuckle and looking down at him. "He he, Hopkins, next time I'll let you tr-" His sentence ended abruptly as Jimmy's fist connected with his face, hard, a squirt of blood and something that might have been a tooth flying from his mouth. The bully collapsed, and Hopkins turned around, sticking an arm out for Pete silently. Both Russel and Gary were standing there, stunned, Russel with a look of pure dumbfounded-ness while Gary's smile was upturned a little too sharply.

"I-... I, well, w-wow... th-thanks..." Petey stuttered, quickly grabbing Jimmy's hand and letting himself be jerked out of the trashcan.

"No problem." He said calmly, not turning around at the heavy footsteps behind him. Pete cowered in his bunny suit, taking a few steps back.

"J-jimmy..." Russel was looming over him, and Jimmy turned around, looking up at the bully. He gave his shoulder a light push. Gary's entire face fell in astonishment, and Russel let out a roar, lunging for Hopkins.

"STOP!"

Russel stopped mid-strike, nearly falling over, looking over at Trent. He had a hand on his mouth, which was bleeding freely. The pimply boy looked over at Jimmy, then at Russel, getting up to his feet. "Leave the twerps alone, Russel. We've got better shit to do then stay here with a bunch of pansy _bunnies_." He hissed sorely, glaring at Jimmy. Hopkins just frowned darkly at him, his arms crossed, watching as the both left the dormitory.

"... Well..." Gary tapped the crop against his leg. Perhaps Jimmy wasn't really hitched with that obnoxiously greasy ogre. This made things much more easier. "Let's go, shall we. I think it would be a good idea to perform some pranks..." He smirked at Petey, and he glared back. He stuck his hand out suddenly, and Pete flinched, making Gary laugh hysterically. Jimmy shook his head. "For the furhur! Let's go, you svine!" Gary barked in his horrible German accent, goose-stepping towards the door, his boots clicking on the ground.

Hopkins followed him, and tentatively, so did Pete.

Halloween had just begun.

-----

Okay, part two. I'm planning three more chapters? Maybe. I'm replaying the game just for the fic. And I'm finding out awesome things. If you wait while Gary is laying in bed, he'll yell at you in a German accent. 'Vhere's your kostume, you svine?!' XDD And, I did dirty things with Jimmy when Gary was laying on the bed. Just because I'm mature like that… Review, of course. Reviewers are the ones that made me write more. Oh, and anybody want to try to roleplay Bully? IM me at bobthepaperroll.


	3. Greaser Rumble

"Ah, Halloween. Mischief Night. The night all of the ghoulies and goblins come out." Gary stood straight, sucking in a deep breath of the cold October air. He twirled the crop in his left hand, trying to keep his ADD in check so he could stand like a real Nazi. No use dressing up if you couldn't really get into the role, no? Not like it was hard to get into the character. He had read much about World War Two, especially the nazi's.

While things like the Holocaust and Weinerschnitzals really held no spot in his delusional mind, he made sure to read every book about Nazi propaganda. Propaganda. It was a word that rolled off the lips, and especially rolled around in the mind of Gary Smith. It was genius, how they did it. It took real brains to twist somebody's mind into your advantage, turning a problem into a pro. Their lies were made believable with fake promises that appealed to the darker nature inside of everyone, the sins that people had. And Gary just couldn't help thinking, how easy it would be to take a page from the book of the Furhur himself and perhaps try his hand at mind twisting.

He looked over his shoulder, watching Petey stand awkward and hunched, and Jimmy with his arms crossed, staring right back.

These two chumps would be his test subjects.

"Are you _ready_, James, or do you need a little more time to jumpstart that brain of yours?" He asked. Jimmy frowned, walking forward and not bothering to excuse himself as he bumped into his shoulder.

"Whatever, Gary. Hey, would you do me a favor and not be a prick for one ni-"

"Hey Jimmy!" The two of them turned at the whiny voice. Sheldon had decided to dress up as a mummy, and the tight bandages around his face had made his voice even more nasally and annoying. He nearly tripped on the toilet paper that was hanging from his leg, stumbling and almost throwing himself on Jimmy. Jimmy made a face. He really despised these little kids. They always liked to tattle on him when he was defending himself from bullies. "Can you do me a favor?" He asked, clutching a piece of paper to his chest.

Jimmy sighed. Listen to Gary, or Sheldon? He, of course, picked the lesser of two evils.

"As long as that's not a love note for Gloria, sure."

"It's not!" Sheldon protested, thrusting the crumpled paper at Jimmy. He snatched it, Gary looking over his shoulder. It said 'KICK ME' in big, bold letters, a small piece of tape stuck on the top. "Just stick this on somebody's back, please?" His voice lowered slightly. "I'd do it, but... there's no prefects around, and I'm kinda scared..."

"... Fine, I will." He agreed, looking back at Gary and Petey and gesturing at them to follow. "Come on. There are a few bullies who need some public humiliation..."

---------

"See," Jimmy whispered, crouched behind the wall. He loosened the string on the pouch of marbles he had gotten from a kid. Almost everyone here had that 'Bullworth School Spirit', but a good few were too wimpy to act out on it. That, of course, meant Jimmy got to play pranks while the meeker ones watched on the sidelines. "You want to loosen it so it stays all together through the air, but on impact, all of the marbles come out."

Petey nodded. While he doubted he really needed to ever learn the science behind pranks and bullying, he listened all the same. Jimmy might be hopeless at chemistry, but at least he knew how to execute a good prank. "Haha, so there's an art form to bullying?" He joked weakly, rubbing the back of his neck. Jimmy laughed.

"It's _marble-tossing_, Femme Boy. How smart do you have to be to do it right?" Gary piped up, pushing Pete against the wall. He nearly fell over, and Jimmy turned around, glaring at Gary and mouthing the word 'Jocks.'

They both fell silent, a smirk crossing Gary's face.

He tossed the marbles onto the pathway, and they scattered in a nice three feet radius, almost perfectly covering the walkway between the Gym. They would be impossible to avoid, and it was not possible to step on a clear space of walkway accidentally- any step would send you into a face-first fall. Petey peeked over the short wall, holding down his pink ears so they wouldn't be spotted. It was Kirby and Ted, both wielding baseball bats that were splattered with pumpkin guts.

"Haha, that was _awesome_ when you threw that pumpkin at a nerd and it exploded and then he _fell over_! Awesome!" Ted laughed. The two were too absorbed in their complimenting that they never noticed the shiny balls of glass beneath them. Stifled laughter escaped both Jimmy and Gary as the jocks fell, yelling and shouting. (Petey was silent, like usual, feeling too guilty at bullying others to really indulge in the humor. Even if it felt really good to see those jocks go down.) Kirby struggled to stand, falling again, face first onto the floor.

"Once I get up, you twerps, it's pound cake time!"

Jimmy laughed, standing and jumping over the two stumbling jocks, with Petey running close behind on his heels. And Gary simply stepped on them, smirking and following them.

Ted growled, finally getting to his feet and looking up, managing to catch a bit of pink as it disappeared towards the left, where the Auto shop was. Greaser territory.

He helped the other jock to his feet, frowning. "Those morons. They're gonna get the shit kicked out of them."

"Good. They deserve it."

---

Jimmy stopped, turning around to find Petey wheezing after him. "Wait... wait..." He staggered over, leaning against the Auto shop building to catch his breath. His cheeks were flushed. "I think I... busted a lung..." Petey gasped weakly, noticing that Jimmy wasn't breathing hard in the least. Show-off. "Ugh..."

Petey yelped as Gary suddenly appeared, almost out of nowhere, slapping him hard on the back. "Rabbits can't get tired running from the wolves, Petey! If not, they'll get snapped right up... wouldn't that be a shame?" His eyes seemed to glitter as he looked down on Pete, and the smaller boy looked away, feeling awkward.

Jimmy sighed, giving them a disgusted look. Their friendship was pretty fucked up, based on Gary's need to feel superior and Petey's simple need of just being wanted. It was some sick circle that he didn't understand in the least. "Would you two quit it? You're giving me a headache!"

"_You're giving me a headache!_" Gary mocked, grinning when Jimmy clenched his hand into a fist. "You need a brain to do that, dumb ass, which is something you lack."

"I swear to god, Gary," He took a step forward, and Gary met it. "If you don't quit it, I'll-" His words ended in a sudden yelp as an egg hit his face, yolk rolling down his head. Petey looked around anxiously as Gary laughed at him. Jimmy made a face, wiping the egg off of his head with disgust. "Now, who the heck was that...?"

"Hey, stick-boys, you know where you are, right?" Hal suddenly strolled out. (And Jimmy had wondered why he hadn't seen him- the Greaser was pretty large.) Hal grinned and cracked his knuckles. "This is Greaser territory, and we don't like twerps like you."

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, we were just leaving, grease stain." Jimmy turned, only to find Vance, in full pirate regalia, and an unknown Greaser with a pumpkin mask on. Petey let out a small whimper, backing up. They were cornered. Gary was frowning, his brow creased as his eyes darted back to Vance and pumpkin, to Hal. Jimmy suddenly threw up his fists, looking over at the two Greasers. "If you want to fight, we'll fight."

Jimmy nearly fell over when he felt someone bump into him, and when he took a quick glance over his shoulder, it was Gary. His eyes were narrowed, and something sinister lurked behind them, his own hands up in a lazy fighting stance, his crop held in one hand.

Petey stood off to the side, looking blankly at them all. There was a hard punch, suddenly, to his side, and he crumpled to the ground with a yell. Gary immediately went for Hal, and Jimmy went for both pirate and pumpkin.

Pete rolled over, the boot placed on his chest squeezing any ounce of breath he had left right out of him. He looked up to see Peanut Romano, frowning, cigarette hanging from his mouth. His wriggled, and Peanut's boot came down harder on his chest, making him stop and wheeze for breath. The greaser sighed, tapping the ashes off the end of his cancer stick. They floated down onto the pink fuzz of Petey's outfit, gray showing up against the pink.

"You, bunny-boy-" He jabbed at the air towards Pete. "Picked the wrong place to run to." There was a loud shout, and Peanut looked up to meet Jimmy's fist with his face.

"Jesus-!"Peanut staggered back, off of Petey. Jimmy hoisted him up by his outfit, and Pete got to his feet. Jimmy shoved a thin wooden board into his hands.

"Fight, Petey!" Pete looked down at it like it was an alien life form. Jimmy sighed in hopeless frustration, about to yell at him.

"Jimmy, get your ape-like self over here!" Gary barked, ducking Vance's punches. He had managed to take pumpkin head down, but Vance was holding up nicely, since he had ripped off his peg leg and was using that as a weapon. Gary looked like he had a bruised cheek from it. Jimmy sighed, running over to back Gary up. Petey noticed that Hal was also down on the ground, rolling around in the fetal position, courtsey of Jimmy.

And Peanut...

Petey looked over, dodging in the nick of time as Johnny's fist took a wild swing for his head. Yelping, Pete lashed out with the board, striking Peanut hard in the stomach. He groaned, falling to the ground. Petey whacked him again, feeling absolutely terrified. He was beating up some Greasers. He was going to be dead by tomorrow... His life was over. Pranking jocks and beating greasers. What had they dragged him into?

"Come on, Pete-" Jimmy grabbed his costume, yanking him towards the exit. Gary was already off running, making sure to step on Vance on his way out, who had been taken down by their joint effort. Jimmy's lip was bleeding, and he yanked the smaller boy away from Peanut, who was starting to stumble to his feet. "Let's get out of here!"

----

They finally caught up with Gary, who was pacing in front of the main school entrance, a Beam cola in hand. He finished it off as they approached him, tossing it in the nearby trashcan. He glared at the two. His cheek had a light bruise on it. "They broke my crop." He said shortly, sounding annoyed.

Petey scratched the back of his head. "W-well, at least we got out alright, right?"

"You're one to talk, Femme Boy! You didn't even fight!" Gary snapped. Pete looked at his feet.

"I fought! I... hit Peanut with a board."

"Oooh, I'm so _impressed _by your talents." Gary said snidely, marching toward Pete and pushing his shoulder. "Even though you act like a girl, Pete, I'm not your boyfriend; you need to protect yourself."

"Would you two stop it?!" Jimmy yelled, sounding annoyed.

He didn't notice the hurt look on Pete's face, and how he seemed to shuffle backwards, away from Gary. Gary curled up his lip, sneering at Petey, and taking another step forward, completely ignoring Jimmy. "Did I upset you, Femme Boy?"

"Shut up, Gary..." Pete grumbled, turning his head away. Jimmy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Awkward... Gary snickered, taking another step forward and grabbing one of the ears on his costume, yanking upward. Petey yelped, swatting at Gary, and he just laughed. Jimmy groaned and shook his head.

"Look, I think this was a good enough Halloween. My lip hurts; I'm going to bed." Jimmy grumbled, turning towards the boy's dorm. Gary suddenly grabbed Jimmy's shoulder, twirling him around. They looked at each other tensely for a second, before Gary's face split into a wide grin.

"I've got an idea."

--

Chapter 3 is here. This story is a nice break to my usual writing; it's a lot more light hearted. If you like this story, check out the three other Bully stories I wrote; Prep Vandalized and The Price of Face, which is centered around the preps and greasers. My other one, Time and Sound, is Petey centric. I'm looking for a beta for 'The Price of Face', so if anybody would like to look over my chapters before I put them out on that would be awesome. ;D 

So... two more chapters left! Then this little story is done. Whooo... xP


	4. Prank Gone Wrong

Jimmy and Pete had followed Gary, against their better judgment. Pete looked around, feeling nervous. "W-we're not going towards the jocks again... or the greasers... right?" He asked meekly. Most of the students had headed toward bed. The pumpkins that were still left had no candles left; just a puddle of melted wax and smelly orange guts.

"You'll see." Gary said simply, his eyes glittering. He had been extremely quiet the whole way through, and when they finally reached the Harrington House, he stopped, turning around.

Jimmy stood there, crossing his arms, and Petey nervously glanced around. "So? What's the plan, Gary?" Jimmy prompted.

Gary grinned, holding out his arms. "I have a plan... you know of Chad's dog, right?"

Jimmy rubbed his arm where the scar was on his hand. Oh, he remembered Chester... "Yeah..."

Gary held up a finger, looking to be on the verge of cackling with glee. "We're going to feed him some rancid meat- he'll shit out something disgusting." Jimmy smirked slightly, but Pete took a step forward, looking upset.

"What?! You can't... that's animal abuse!" He frowned. Gary glared at him.

"Settle down, Petey, it's just Chad's stupid dog. The dog is a mean bitch anyway..." Jimmy grumbled. Pete was such a party pooper.

"What... what the hell?!" He glared at Jimmy. Of course, he was sticking with Gary. What an inconsiderate prick. How could he even agree with Gary? He was as bad as Russel. Petey turned on his heel. "I'm out of here."

"Whatever, Pete.'" Gary rolled his eyes, and Jimmy watched the smaller boy storm off, his pink fuzzy suit disappearing out of sight. Once he was gone, he moved closer to Jimmy, turning towards the Harrington House. He pointed off to the side yard, a lecherous grin creeping across his face.

"All we need to do is go in, and feed Chad's dog, Chester." He paused, his foot tapping idly against the ground. "Something nasty. Maybe..." He looked around, prodding Jimmy in the shoulder. "Would you get me a few things out of the trashcan, James?"

Jimmy frowned. "Why the hell do I have to get it? It's your idea..."

Gary arched an eyebrow, glaring at him. "Well, if you _don't_ want to play a trick, then just go home with Femme Boy. I knew you were a fag-"

"Fine! Would you shut up about that?!" Jimmy snapped, turning on his heel. Gary smirked, watching Jimmy as he stomped over to the trashcan, pulling out some particularly nasty looking things. This is why Hopkins was more useful then Pete- he actually acted like he had a pair. Petey would have made a fuss like a girl over handling trash, complaining about how sanitary it was. But Jimmy looked rather unbothered by it all. "Alright," He crumpled the gunk into a ball; it made a nasty squishing noise. "How the hell are you going to get Chester to eat this?"

"Watch." Gary commanded smugly, plucking the trash ball from Jimmy's hand. He walked towards the side yard, taking soft steps. It seemed like all of the preps were gone- probably out with their parents getting drunk on their yachts, Jimmy thought bitterly. Even though they had been banned from exploring the town for the first few months because of a certain kleptomaniac's antics, the preppies apparently didn't apply, at least when it concerned Mr.Hattrick. He was sporting a new watch, and if the ban lasted any longer, the man would probably be wearing Armani by the time it was finished.

Right as Gary's shiny, tall boots stepped into the grass, a low growl was heard. Jimmy flinched, but Gary kept walking on, idly tossing the ball in his hands. Chester was waiting. He was a bit small for a pit bull, but he had the wide head and mouth of one. His tongue lolled out as his eyes suddenly focused onto the ball that was being tossed in Gary's hands, up, down, up, down...

"Heey, Chester," He whispered, grabbing the ball tight and shaking it. "You want the ball? Doesn't it smell good?" Jimmy snickered as the dog stalked forward. "Hmm, Jimbo, I think you've got a candy bar wrapper in here. That should make him yack easily enough."

"If we're lucky, we'll kill the damn thing." He grumbled off-handedly, crossing his arms. Gary laughed tersely, tossing the ball to Chester just as he came within a few feet. The dog jumped up, catching it and quickly swallowing the whole thing.

"... Chester?" Gary and Jimmy both turned. Shit. Chad. His face went from quizzical to furious in a split second, and he shook his bandaged hand at them. "What are you doing to Chester!?"

"Look, we're..." Jimmy offered, but it was no use. Chad rushed in, fists raised.

"Keep him off me," Gary said quickly, taking out the crumpled paper bag from his pocket. (_'Had he been planning this?' _Jimmy thought.) "I need to make sure Chester takes a crap. I certainly can't do that if he's beating me to pieces."

As much as Jimmy would love to see Gary pummeled by Chad, he had their plan to consider. As soon as the prep rushed into the yard, Jimmy grabbed at his arms. Chad quickly pushed him off, too concentrated on not letting Jimmy taking him down to notice that his leg was in a great position to swipe his legs out. He did just that, and Chad fell to the ground with a yell. Jimmy jumped on top of him, grabbing Chad's collar and landing a few punches to his face.

Both Chad and the dog whimpered. Gary let out a whoop. "Got it, James, come _on."_ He said. Jimmy rolled his eyes, punching Chad right in the nose before he jumped off of him. Gary was already high-tailing it out of there, the brown paper bag clutched in his hand.

"Gary, wait up!"

---

Gary set the bag right in front of the teacher's room, carefully adjusting it. "Look, when I light it..." He grinned, taking out a lighter. He flicked a flame up, holding it so it lit his whole face up. Jimmy wanted to shudder. Gary looked oddly maniacal in that light. "You pull the alarm. Then, we run."

"I get it, I get it, it's simple enough." Jimmy grumbled. Gary smirked, pushing the flame against the bag. It licked the paper, easily catching fire. He got up, admiring his handiwork for a split second before turning to Jimmy.

"Now!"

Jimmy's hand, resting on the cool metal handle, jerked it down. The alarm ran shrilly throughout the building, and there was a yell from inside the teacher's dorm. Out stumbled Mr. Burton in only his boxers and a ratty wife beater, looking around wildly. His eyes fell on the fire below his feet, and he yelled out.

"Fire! Sweet Jesus, fire" He stomped down on it a few times, and he didn't realize what the hell it really was until the stench reached his nose and he noticed a nasty, near liquid-like substance now covering his legs.

"What in...!" Gary couldn't help it- he started to cackle, and Mr. Burton looked up, his face purpling from fury. "You little brats, I'm going to beat the shit out of you!"

Gary laughed, quickly turning and running. "Well, we should be afraid, shouldn't we Burton? You're quite good at kicking shit, as it seems." Mr. Burton roared at the two as they ran, Jimmy just following Gary. Instead of heading for the doors, like he thought they would, Gary took a sharp turn, tugging Jimmy into a closet. Right as the door closed, blocking off any light, Mr.Burton's heavy steps past by them.

"Where are you, you little bastards? I'm going to kill you! You got shit all over my slippers!" He snarled into the empty air. Jimmy pressed a hand to his mouth, stifling his snickers. Mr. Burton walked around for a few minutes, but he gave up on the search, grumbling angrily as he stomped off to bed.

Jimmy turned around, though he really had no idea where Gary was. It was so dark in here, and no light peeked from the crack under the door. "That was great, Gary," His face was beaming. He could forget his underlying hate for Gary, even if just for a little while. "Did you see his face? He looked so pissed!"

"Yeah," Gary's breath was suddenly hot in his ear, and Jimmy shuddered, reaching out to push him away. But all he met was air. "You had fun, Jimbo?" His voice slithered into the other ear, and Jimmy stiffened, feeling his face flush.

"Uh, yeah, but, look..." He squinted, trying to see through the dark. It was like wet velvet, stifling everything. "I think it's nearly curfew... we don't want to be..." Again, he felt that hot gust of air against his ear, and he turned around fully, pushing his hands out. But he felt air again. "Look, Gary, would you quit it!"

"But," Hands from behind him touched his waist. He flinched, and Gary's hands slid across his shirt, wrapping his arms around him. Jimmy felt his breath catch in his throat as Gary pressed up against him, chin resting on his shoulder. "I thought you _liked_ this, Jimmy." He said with a slight pout, but Jimmy knew he was probably wearing that damning grin of his as his lips moved closer to his ear. "You certainly like it with that _Trent_ whore." He spat, and very suddenly bit Jimmy's earlobe.

Jimmy shuddered, frowning. "Gary," His hands were rubbing his sides through the skeleton suit, and he was nibbling on his ear. "I swear to god, if you don't... if you don't get off of me, I'll beat the fucking shit out of you." His voice wavered, and Gary chuckled, low and dangerous into his ear.

"Aw, come on." He teased; his hands slid low, and Jimmy's whole body stiffened. "You know I would be so much better. The things I could show you..." His hands skimmed lower, palms pushing slightly on his lower belly, his fingertips raised just above the prize. He nipped his earlobe. "The things we could do, if you just let me-" His fingertips pushed down, rubbing against Jimmy's crotch.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Jimmy immediately reacted, flailing out. Gary pulled off of him quickly, and Jimmy blindly flung out a punch. Gary wasn't as quick as the other times, and his fist hit solid skin. Gary's nose crunched under the punch, and he screamed. Jimmy's hand was wet, but it didn't slow him from reaching for the doorknob, quickly opening the door. Gary grabbed at Jimmy's arm, trying to pull him back, but Jimmy wrenched his wrist away, stumbling out into the hallway.

Gary let out a frustrated growl, leaning in the doorframe with one hand, the other hand holding his nose as he regarded Jimmy with an angry stare.

Jimmy was suddenly breathing heavily from the adrenaline. His hands were shaking. "It's past curfew. I'm going back to the dorm." He paused, feeling sick at the way Gary's pants were tented. And the way that his own were. "Never touch me again, you fucking freak."

Jimmy turned, almost afraid that Gary would follow, but he didn't. He just stood in the doorway, glowering. "I don't know why you resist me, Jimmy! I tried to be nice, but either way, I'll still have you eating out of the palm of my hand!"

Jimmy shuddered at the promise, not saying a word as he pushed the front doors of the school open. "You're _mine_, Hopkins!" Gary yelled after him as he walked out into the brisk October night.

Jimmy sighed, taking the steps quickly down as he headed towards the dormitory. He knew he should have stayed inside tonight.

Sorry for taking so long, guys! Here's the next chapter, just one more after this. If you're wondering why I took so long, it's because I've been writing a Derby/Bif fic, titled 'The Price of Face'. (Plus, a smutty Johnny/Derby titled 'Prep Vandalized'.) Anyway, I'm really proud of those two, I would really love it if you read and reviewed, especially since the ultra-long last chapter of 'The Price of Face' is going to go up soon. x3


	5. Halloween's a Bust

Chapter 5: Halloween's a Bust

---------

Jimmy trudged into his bedroom, kicking his shoes off to the corner. He got undressed with a heavy sigh, peeling off the stifling mask and the body suit. He didn't bother with pajamas; he just left on his undershirt and boxers, and crawled into his bed. Every fiber of his body ached, though they really didn't do much tonight. Maybe his body didn't really ache- maybe it was just his stomach. _'What a creep,' _He thought, frowning and tugging the covers over his shoulder. _'Gary... ugh.' _He curled up in bed, closing his eyes. _'What the hell was he talking about, anyway? Having me eating out of the palm of his hand...?'_ His eyes suddenly went wide, thinking of other things that his words could mean, not realizing the obvious. _'Was he talking about...? Oh, God, ew, ew, ew!' _He smothered his pillow over his head, trying to shut the thoughts out of his head.

Now that his mind was silent, he suddenly noticed something- somebody was mumbling in the next room over. Jimmy paused, letting the pillow flop away from his head and strained his ears. Who was it that was in the room next to him...?

"Gary... stupid... can't believe..." Jimmy sat up suddenly. Of course, Pete and Gary slept in the room next to his. They shared one, like most of the boys did. (Jimmy was thankfully without a room mate. He couldn't imagine having to put up with somebody else's problems.) He stood, walking quietly over to the wall, pressing his ear against it. They were thin enough, and he could hear Petey clearly now.

"Stupid Gary. He's always such an asshole..." The last word ended in a slight whimper. "Jimmy just had to agree. Real mature Jimmy, let's have fun making a dog barf." Jimmy narrowed his eyes at that, but continued to listen. Petey sighed. "I shouldn't have walked home by myself..." He mumbled, letting out a small, pained noise. "I think Trent broke something..."

Jimmy frowned, pulling away from the door. _'What the fuck did Trent do to Petey?' _He paused, hearing another whimper from across the wall. _'Ugh, what the hell is _with_ everyone? I bet Trent thought, just because I was protecting him, I like him or something...' _He shook his head. Well, he never did choose his boyfriend for his brains. It was the charming looks and his charisma that persuaded him, and Trent's tongue really sealed the deal.

Right now, though, he couldn't care less about Trent. Making up his mind, Jimmy pushed open his door, walking towards Pete's room. He rapped on the door, and the forlorn mumbling stopped. There was a shuffle, and Petey opened the door.

"Sorry, Gary, I... oh." Pete's sad face brightened slightly. "Hey, Jimmy. Uh, what do you want? It's kinda late..."

Jimmy took a step forward, and Pete stepped back, flushing slightly. Jimmy smirked, leaning in the doorframe. Petey felt his face turn hot as he looked Jimmy over. He was only in a pair of boxers and a wife beater. He'd never worn that little in front of him before, and, well, Jimmy looked pretty good. "You still haven't taken off your suit, Petey." He tugged on one of the ears, and Petey frowned, swatting at Jimmy's hand.

"Look, if you came here to make fun of me, I'll get plenty of that when Gary comes back from doing God knows what. Now, goodnight-"

Jimmy held the door open, stopping Petey from shutting it close. "Look, Petey, I didn't come here to be an ass. I wanted to make sure you..." He trailed off, finally noticing that the sleeves of his costume were rolled up. On both of his arms were big, ugly bruises, and Jimmy reached out, grabbing his hand. "What happened?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Pete squeaked, stumbling closer to Jimmy so he wouldn't yank his arm off. "Uhn... it's nothing, I fell coming back-"

"It was Trent, wasn't it?" Jimmy growled. "What a jerk."

Petey nodded. "...Yeah. It was."

"Did he just punch you on the arm?" He pulled Petey closer, and he nearly tumbled into Jimmy's chest.

Pete shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like how Jimmy was scrutinizing him; the sudden caring was too much for a boy who was always in the background. "No, he just beat me up like usual, it's alright."

"No, it's not. Jerk did it because of me..." He let go of Pete's arm, suddenly turning. Petey watched him curiously as Jimmy ran into the common room, a loud clunking sound coming out. He came back with a soda, pushing right past Petey, and pulling the smaller boy fully into the room.

"Here, you should- Petey!" Pete winced. Now that they were in full light, Jimmy could see the whole extent of his pains. His eye was dark, and his lip was cut. "Ugh, you're a mess. Here," He put the can of cola in his hands. "Press that against your eye."

"Uhm, okay..." Petey did as he was told, watching Jimmy scour the bedroom. "What are you doing…?" Jimmy suddenly walked off towards Gary's bed where there were bottles of pills all lined up in a row. They were all full, untaken for about three weeks now. He started looking them over.

"Those are Gary's," Pete stated anxiously, looking towards the open door. "You really shouldn't go through his stuff, I mean..." He rubbed his arm awkwardly. "He'd get really mad if he knew you were doing this."

"Screw Gary," Jimmy snapped, and Petey frowned, concentrating on a crack on the ceiling. Jimmy searched around, finally smiling as he saw a bottle he liked. He tossed it over to Pete, and he barely caught them, nearly falling over in the process.

"Take some of those," Jimmy ordered, walking back to Pete. "They should help with the pain."

"I'm not taking Gary's pills!" he sputtered. "You think I'm crazy? Why should I believe you?"

"Because," Jimmy frowned, crossing his arms, "My mother takes almost as many pills as Gary does. She's batshit crazy. Already on her fifth husband..." Pete stared dubiously at the bottle in his hands, and Jimmy pointed at it. "Besides, I'm one hundred percent sure those are for pain. I got expelled from my third school for selling those to a bunch of the druggies there."

"That's... comforting," Petey said dryly, opening the bottle. He took out one blue, square-shaped pill, popped it into his mouth and swallowed it. "This better not kill me..." he added, pressing the soda to his eye.

"It won't." Jimmy shrugged. "It only has one side-effect, and that is-"

The soda can suddenly dropped from Pete's hand, along with the pill bottle. He stumbled backwards, falling, and Jimmy gracefully caught him. "Uhm... dizziness and fatigue."

"Nice, Jimmy..." Pete mumbled, trying to stand. He stumbled again, and Jimmy sighed, holding onto him tightly. Petey blushed, his eyes drooping as he let out a yawn.

"Let me help you, Petey, you're going to fall on your face. And I'd feel bad, because I would have to laugh at you..." He slung Petey's arm over his shoulder, dragging him over to the bed. Pete yawned, leaning his head against Jimmy's shoulder.

"Thanks, Jimmy... even though your pills are stupid..." he grumbled sleepily.

"Whatever, you won't feel a thing tomorrow." Jimmy rolled his eyes, lugging Petey towards his bed. He was light, like a girl. "Anyway, just go to bed."

The entrance door suddenly slammed open, and Petey looked upward, blinking sleepily. Jimmy went rigid, looking towards the open door. He knew what was going to happen before it did, because that was the poetic irony of things. So when Gary showed his ugly mug, stopping dead in his tracks as he gazed surprised into his bedroom at a partially naked Jimmy Hopkins half-carrying a glassy-eyed Pete Kowalski, Jimmy was expecting the worse. Like Gary trying to kill him.

Instead, his face split into a grin. Jimmy frowned at him, noticing that there was still blood caked on his nose. "Look, Pete got the shit beaten out of him by Trent, I'm just helping him-"

"Are those _my_ pills, James?" Gary asked, his voice that fake incredulous tone as he gazed down at the bottle on the floor. He walked over to them, bending over and scooping them up. His eyes twitched slightly. "Yes, they are. Funny. I always thought my stuff was never to be touched," he said icily, looking over at Petey.

Petey was still draped over Jimmy, half-asleep and dazed. He nearly whimpered. "I-I told him not to, Gary, but he wouldn't listen. I mean-"

"Well," Gary's smooth interjection immediately shut Pete up. His voice was so cold and dangerous. "Maybe if you two stopped fucking for a second, you could have told Magilla Gorilla more clearly, Femme Boy."

Jimmy growled, "What the hell is wrong with you with all of these sexual innuendos? Would you just cut it out!"

"Oooh, Jimmy," Gary smirked, placing his pills back were they belonged. "That was a dollar word! What a good boy!"

"Shut it, Gary," he snarled, turning to Pete. "Hey, will you be alright?"

Petey nodded, his eyes darting from Gary to him. "Y-yeah... I'll be alright..." he murmured, his eyes drooping slightly. Gary snickered.

"Yeah, Jimmy, Femme boy will be fine. He could sleep through anything with those pills you gave him." His lips pulled into a tight smirk. "And when I say anything, I mean _anything_." The way he was eyeing Pete gave Jimmy the chills. The boy was practically dead on his feet. Even if he _could_ feel anything with those pills, he wouldn't be able to fight back anyway. (Not like he probably could without pills in his system.)

Pete let out an indignant yelp as Jimmy suddenly hoisted Petey up, bridal style into his arms. Petey wrapped his arms around Jimmy's neck instinctually, not wanting to be dropped. Gary snorted incredulously, crossing his arms. "Aw, that's cute. I guess I gave you some good ideas, Hopkins?"

"Can it, Gary. I'm _not_ letting a creep like you do something to Pete. Especially since it would be tons better if you have to just bare with your sick sexual fantasies, you pervert." Jimmy snapped. Pete's face was bright red, and he clung to Jimmy, hoping that he wouldn't drop him. "So, you can just fuck off."

Gary glowered at him, but didn't stop him as Jimmy carried Petey out of the room. He pushed into his room just as Gary loudly slammed the door closed to his. He nudged his door closed with his shoulder, and dumped Pete unceremoniously on the bed.

Pete sighed, sinking into the pillow. He closed his eyes, spreading out on the soft bed. "I can't sleep in your bed, Jimmy," he mumbled, rubbing at an eye to keep himself awake.

Jimmy rubbed his temples. "Petey, please, just shut up and go to sleep. I'll just sleep on the floor, I've got some extra blankets and pillows."

"But-!"

"Shut it!" Jimmy grumbled, grabbing some extra blankets and pillows from his closet. Pete sighed, mumbling about how messed up everyone was as he pulled the covers up around himself. They all fell quiet, and save for the gentle rustling of Jimmy making a makeshift bed, there was no sound throughout the room. Jimmy crawled onto the blankets, exhausted. He pulled them close, trying to will himself to sleep despite the fact he was cold and the floor was hard.

It was silent for at least ten minutes before a meek voice cut through the silence. "... Jimmy?"

Jimmy groaned. He had nearly dozed off. "What, Petey?"

"I'm really tired... but... I can't go to sleep in your bed. I don't feel right. Look, let me go back to my room, it's alright, really. I-"

Jimmy let out a frustrated sigh, stumbling up into a standing position. He dragged his pillow with him, walking over to his bed. "Make room!" he barked sleepily.

"Wh-what? No, I'll just-"

"MAKE ROOM!"

Pete turned a bright red, quickly scooting over. Jimmy got under the covers, grumbling obscenities under his breath. It was a pretty small bed, and no matter what, they were touching. Jimmy was facing Pete's back, his knees against the back of Petey's legs, and he could hear Jimmy's breath close to his ear. He was bright red; especially when Jimmy leaned slightly closer, nose against the pink fuzz of his bunny suit.

"Hey, Pete?" Jimmy asked, slightly muffled.

"Y-yeah Jimmy?" Petey stammered.

"…. Your costume reminds me of these pair of pajamas I used to have, when I was around five," Jimmy said sleepily, suddenly reaching his hand up, and petting Petey's arm. "My mom bought 'em for me, and made me wear them every night for a week once. It was kinda nice. She liked hugging me in these."

Pete blushed. "I-I had a pair of these too, when I was little."

Jimmy chuckled behind him, and he could almost feel the smirk that was on his lips. "I always knew you were a 'Femme Boy' through and through, Petey."

Petey frowned. "H-hey-!"

"Oh, shaddup, I was only kidding. Go to sleep," Jimmy mumbled. Pete sighed. Jimmy's hand was still on his arm, and that's how they passed the rest of Halloween. Asleep, in the same bed, with Gary Smith's ears pressed against the adjoining wall.

----------

Thanks for reading, everyone. ;D Just a head's up, if anyone likes Johnny/Peanut, I'm in the process of writing a big story, around six chapters maybe? Also, if you really like my writing, check out my livejournal. I post a little something every day, from Bully drabbles to sneak peaks of bigger writing projects.


End file.
